


Broken Harmony

by ObserverFuck



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Brokeback Mountain AU, F/M, Homophobia, I'm Bad At Tagging, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sexual Content, This will get finished I swear, Violence, William doesn't murder the kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObserverFuck/pseuds/ObserverFuck
Summary: William and Henry met in college. They know each other a little too well, but that doesn't stop them from trying to be as "normal" as possible. They keep their relationship a secret to the best of their ability, and it works! For a while... When Lora Afton catches a glimpse of this relationship by accident, all hell breaks loose, and it feels as though the whole world has turned on the two.---This will be edited as time passes and I continue updating. Chapters may be short at first, but things will get more interesting as we go!
Relationships: Charlotte "Charlie" Emily & Henry Emily, Henry Emily/Charlotte "Charlie" Emily's Mother, William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Mrs. Afton
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here we have the short prologue for this story. If you are reading this and plan to follow this story, I must warn you; I haven't written a multi-chapter story in literally years and I am most certainly going to try my best to update frequently. I have many other chaotic hobbies and plans for the summer, but quarantine is going to give me time to write for a while, so the first full chapter will be soon! I hope you enjoy this emotional roller coaster, and you don't have to leave comments, but they really do make my day and give me that good old motivation. Without further adieu, I give you the shortest prologue I have ever written!

Hidden behind a plethora of trees in a quiet secluded town sits a burned down pile of rubbish that had once been a place of joy and delight. The ghost of dancing figures could almost be seen waltzing about the broken remains of a checkered floor that was cracked into pieces and scattered about the ruins. Thrown off to the side, as though someone had tried to save it, a half-burnt sign that read _Fredbear’s Family Diner_ sat caked in dirt and ashes that had been carried by the wind over time. Old robotic parts could be found all around the desolate area, and one could smell the thick scent of rusted metal even with a slight breeze in the air. Beneath the wreckage sleeps the grim story of how a business fell apart and two families fell apart with it.

A pair of footsteps make their way through the overgrown grass that has begun to overtake the entirety of the debris. Almost a whole month has passed since the incident with no sight of the suspect in question. With caution, Stephanie Emily takes the rotting restaurant sign into her delicate hands and brushes away the dirt and ash that remains. She walks gracefully around the scene, her blue eyes scanning everything in their sight. When the sorrow clears, and the logic comes forth the situation still doesn’t present itself to Stephanie as clearly as she would like it to. She needs to figure out what happened here, though she doubts she’ll ever get the full story as her husband has always been the kind to say very little. Full story or not, she decides where she needs to go. She pushes her blonde hair out of her face and heads for her car with one thought in mind.

_It’s time to pay Clay Burke a visit…_


	2. When the Clock Strikes Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I like to call the "meet the players" chapter. I'm not the best with introductions, but hang in there. I have some spice in here for ya, so this won't be too boring. :)))

Twirling a pencil between his fingers, Henry Emily read over his notes before class ended for the day. Everything was making sense to him thankfully, and he smiled at the small sketch he had made on the side of his paper after he was satisfied with what was written down. A long, wired endoskeleton with two piercing eyes stared back at him from the paper. Many parts were labeled to show what would be needed to keep the bot functioning properly, one example being the eye servos. They would be checked and cleaned regularly so that sticking wouldn’t occur, and the cylinders would be replaced whenever needed to ensure smooth movement with few malfunctions. With a nod of determination, Henry finally shut his notebook and looked over to his companion who had already packed up and was standing from his seat. It didn’t take long for Henry to gather his things, and the man next to him gave a smile as he waited for him to start walking out of the building.

While Henry never said much in the presence of other people, his closest friend William was quite the social butterfly. William was good at conversation and made friends very easily. He was always well dressed, typically in a nice button-up accompanied by a tie, and his dark hair stayed slicked back with expensive gel. He was slightly shorter than Henry, but that never made him less intimidating. Full of ideas and never short on enthusiasm for them, William Afton was a man who loved to nurture thoughts to their full potential, this especially being the case when it came to an idea of Henry’s or Henry himself. His bright green eyes wandered briefly to his partner who walked by his side with a calm expression. Henry had messy brown hair, a pale complexion, and his eyes were an alluring hazelnut brown. He wore a pair of common round glasses, and his most frequent outfits mainly consisted of sweater vests and dress pants. _He was beautiful_ , William thought.

“Will?” Henry asked, yanking him very suddenly out of his daydream. A shame, really. He was enjoying his little moment of admiration. “Yes?” William answered, his thick British accent being nothing but music to Henry’s ears. They had slowed their walking pace in hopes of getting a bit more conversation in before they had to part ways, as there was always a faint disappointment in the Afton’s chest when they arrived at their separation point. He did, however, have a feeling the disappointment wouldn’t last long if Henry was going to offer him an opportunity to spend some time together away from their classes. His heart jumped excitedly in his chest at just the thought.

“Stephanie is going on a vacation with her mother for the week,” Henry started. “She hasn’t seen her family since the end of last semester and wanted to visit them for a little while.”

William smiled. _Perfect._

They slowed to a stop at the end of the mechanic-in-training’s street, and their eyes met for a moment to share a knowing look. “It’s been quite a while since we’ve spent some time together, hasn’t it?” Henry asked as he took a single step closer toward his colleague. “It truly feels like it has been an eternity, my dear,” William said quietly, only for the other man’s ears. He got a smirk in response, and with a quick glance around in advance, Henry swiftly placed a kiss on William’s lower jaw; his favorite spot. William winked mischievously before turning to head for his home where he would spend his remaining time before Henry showed up in his Jensen-Healey to drive them somewhere more secluded. _Somewhere safe_.

“Seven O’clock!” Henry called out before he too began his journey home. William checked his watch as he turned a corner. It was just after four. His smile widened. _Absolutely perfect…_

Just past the sign that read _New Harmony_ a wooded area devoid of human activity resided off to the side of the road. Henry always made sure to drive them deep into the woods in order to avoid the risk of being caught, and so far, it had worked every time. Nobody stopped for anything here. It was just them and their thoughts and feelings. _Eight O’clock._ William took in a breath. The smell of plant life and Henry’s natural scent mixed to create a beautiful aroma that made him feel at ease, relaxed. He squeezed Henry’s hand; their fingers intertwined as they lay on the hood of the aged vehicle while the last sliver of sunlight faded from the pink tinted sky. “It’s getting a little chilly,” Henry said, squeezing the other man’s hand in return. It wasn’t particularly cool despite the lack of sun due to the time of day; however, William knew this was simply an invitation to return to the safety and shelter of Henry’s car. “I agree. Shall we?” he asked, unable to help the small smirk tugging at his lips.

They didn’t say anything as the doors to the back seats were slammed shut, and they lunged at each other like hungry animals that had been denied food for days on end. Their lips were quick to connect in an almost painful clash of teeth and tongue, their hands roaming freely to places no man should allow himself to touch on another man. Though the thought didn’t bother Henry much when he was in a heated moment like this with William, his lover was not a stupid man, and he noticed the way Henry would shudder at himself in the mirror on mornings after long nights of nothing but passion between them. He knew things were hard for Henry, as the poor man had been harassed his entire life for how oddly quiet he was, but he wanted to help Henry become more comfortable with himself. He didn’t know exactly how to help, but that wouldn’t stop him from trying his hardest.

Henry ended up on his back, lying across the back seat while William trailed kisses across his chest and shoulders. A hand was running through William’s hair, encouraging him to continue with his actions as he left small bite marks on Henry’s pale torso. His fingers caressed the small trail of hair that began just below Henry’s navel, and William moved himself up to the other man’s level to give him a brief kiss. “Do you want me to stay quiet?” Henry asked, flushed in the face. He looked to the side with a sheepish expression and bit his lower lip. This was a nervous tic that William had picked up on long ago, but he had plans to override his beloved’s anxiety with nothing but good feelings tonight. Henry truly did deserve it.

“Quite the opposite, my dear,” William stated in a seductive tone that sent heat pooling into Henry’s gut. “I want you to let everything out tonight, yes?” he asked, and there was hesitation in his partner’s nod of agreement. This wasn’t enough to satisfy Will in the slightest. He bent down to nip the most sensitive spot on Henry’s neck causing the robotics student to make a loud sound of surprise and bliss. “Please, my love?” he pleaded quietly into Henry’s ear. His response was much more enthusiastic this time. “Yes,” Henry gasped as William went back to working his kisses lower and lower.

These were the nights that William longed for the most, the nights they both cherished. These were the nights that always served as solid proof that Stephanie could never provide Henry the two things William Afton could; undying love and sex that was genuinely satisfying to Henry’s needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It begins, my friends.


	3. Wedding Night Woes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little TW for drinking and smoking in this chapter. If you don't like that then maybe don't read this one.  
> Cheesy chapter title cause I can't think of anything. Also, apologies for such short chapters. I expect they'll get much longer in the near future. Quick explanation: My Henry (in this au at least) has an anxiety disorder and does in fact smoke marijuana because of it. Will is just a lowkey stoner, so enjoy that I guess.

William Afton knew that Stephanie would be a part of Henry’s life forever. Unfortunately, that was just the way the world worked for him. He was cursed to give love that would never change how things were in the end, always forced to hide and pretend that he was okay with Henry’s decisions when really he was being internally crushed by just the thought of his beloved on a honeymoon with someone who wasn’t him. Someone else was going to share Henry’s bed tonight, and it wasn’t him. It was never going to be him spending every night in bed with that man, was it? _No,_ William thought. _Surely not in a million years…_ Despite foreseeing the way things had gone, it was still unbelievably painful to hug the one he cherished more than anyone else before he knew he would truly lose a part of Henry forever; the part he had all to himself. When he finally let go, he watched until the newly weds had completely vanished in the Jensen-Healey that William and Henry had made love in just the night before.

In the back of his mind, William knew that he too would find a lady to spend the rest of his life with, but he also knew that it would only ever be to blend into society. He had to play it safe, lest his friends become suspicious enough to act out violently against him. In truth, he always feared that Henry’s life would be put in danger because of him, feared the consequences of the love they harbored for one another, but he refused to let that happen under any circumstances. So, with a heavy heart and a tired mind, the young businessman collapsed onto his bed with a bottle of vodka in hand. He let out a sigh at the burning sensation in his throat with each sip and tried to think about anything but what the future had in store for his sorry ass. He knew he wanted to start his own establishment. He knew he wanted to work at Henry’s side. God only knew what that meant for him and his romantic companion who was probably balls deep in his wife at this very moment. The bitter thought went nicely with the burn.

It wasn’t Henry’s fault. Henry only wanted to blend in like everyone else, to be normal. William knew that most likely wouldn’t happen though. Stephanie herself knew that she had married quite a strange man, one she wouldn’t understand fully in the long run, but that didn’t stop her from falling for the oddball mechanic. Saying William was jealous of her was an understatement, however, while he would never be in her position, he was very aware of the fact that she was only a cover up. That woman may have taken an interest in his one and only, but she would never be able to appreciate him like William did. She couldn’t satisfy him like William did. She could never make him wail at the top of his lungs, begging for more and more like William could, and a smirk crossed his face at that thought.

It was something that reassured him to think about. _Besides_ , Will pondered, _even if Henry truly did love the poor woman he would still come back._

He took another sip of the Vodka, but the alcoholic beverage alone was not going to be enough for the night. The British man practically growled as he sat up in frustration, his fingers digging into the mattress. The mix of emotions that weighed him down were getting to be too much for him to handle at once. A hand traveled up to rub at his eyes before he stood and sat his bottle down on his nightstand. He strode silently to the supply closet down the hall where he would find half-useful cleaning supplies and a secret stash of marijuana that he only ever went to in the case that Henry was feeling extremely anxious and needed to escape for a little while. A difficult night lay ahead of him, but William had a half full bottle of Grey Goose to attend to and a blunt to roll. It would be a night he surely wouldn’t remember, which is exactly what he desired.

The smoke danced gracefully across William’s emerald green eyes, mesmerizing him enough to ease his restless conjectures related to Henry Emily. The worst of his thoughts now lie dormant in the back of his mind for the time being, and with the chaos of his brain being quieted the sweet sound of silence filled his ears. He took another drag of the Mary Jane, letting the smoke fill his lungs before exhaling to watch it ghost about the room. The slight tingling in his chest was rather soothing, and he rested his head against the arm of the couch as his eyes met the ceiling. He took in a deep breath, the Earthy scent lulling him into a sleepy state. He looked at the time but gave up trying to read the clock as the world went spinning for the third time that night. It didn’t matter anyhow… He would just end up finding something appetizing in his fridge and filling his stomach before passing out for the night. Hopefully, if he was lucky, Henry and his pretty little wife would be very far away from whatever bizarre dream he knew he would have after finally shutting his eyes until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a terrible habit of projecting onto Afton characters, which I will try to either avoid or work into their canon personalities for this fic. Please don't hesitate to leave constructive criticism or just comments in general. They are every helpful! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here we go! Don't forget to read the tags, which will be updated as we go. There is gonna be some mega homophobia in this bitch, and I don't want anyone to feel discomfort/triggered because of it. You are valid, so read those tags. Anyway, I look forward to this! See you in chapter 1... :)


End file.
